A Trip to London
by lovepeacetwilight
Summary: Edward and Bella go to London for a week and see the sights....fluffy....R&R :
1. Planes

"Look cant you just tell me?" I moaned, Alice had organised a surprise trip to a secret destination for me and Edward "you know I don't like surprises!"

"We're nearly at the airport now so stop moaning" Alice trilled weaving in and out of other cars as she hummed contentedly to her Porsche. Airport? Where the hell were we going? "Edward…"I muttered "will you please make your silly little sister stop annoying me to death and tell me where we're going." This was so frustrating; Alice had packed me a new wardrobe of clothes and wouldn't let me see a single one "it will spoil the surprise" she'd said. Edward kissed the top of my head "only a few more minutes and we can fly away and leave her to annoy the hell out of someone else. And if I knew where we were going I'd tell you but as Alice is singing 'I'm a Barbie girl' in Norwegian in her head and whenever she was planning this, she thought of things that would corrupt the youthful innocence of your beautiful, silent mind concerning herself and Jasper. I have no more idea than you of where we are going." I hugged his perfect stone chest and he put his arm around me and began to stroke my hair.

"Okay we're here!" Alice sang dancing out of the car and grabbing the bags out of the boot before I had moved a muscle. "Let's get this over with" I growled climbing out of the Porsche, Edward chuckled and followed me. Alice handed him an envelope "here are your tickets and here's your hand luggage Bella- it's a long flight so I brought Wuthering heights and I put Edwards CD onto his ipod for him. Call me when you get there- inside the envelope has your hotel details and everything! I know your going to love it!! Okay see you in a week." Alice kissed both my cheeks, hugged Edward, got back in the Porsche and drove off; "Byeeeeeeee! Make sure you send a postcard!" she trilled.

Edward picked up the bags and handed me the envelope, "lets see where we're going then" I opened the envelope inside were two british airways tickets to London!!

"Wow!" I said, I wouldn't actually mind seeing London and as I was going with the love of my existence- well it couldn't be that bad. I smiled up at Edward and stood on my tip-toes and kissed his perfect lips. "Wow- that's not the reaction I expected from the girl who hates presents." He grinned crookedly at me and bent down to kiss me properly. Very soon I could barely stand up, his scent was all that I could smell, his lips the only thing I could feel, but very gently he began to pull away, I clung to him as I always did as though I was drowning and he was my oxygen. Although he _was_ the equivalent of my oxygen, I needed Edward like I needed air to breathe, he was my all and I his. And in a few very short weeks I would be fully his, my heart beat already quickened from his kiss, began beating frenziedly in anticipation of our wedding night. "Come on my love, we'll miss our plane" Edward steered me towards the sliding doors and into the cool freshness of the airport terminal.

We went through passport control and check-in, me holding Edwards hand as he guided me through. I sat on his lap in the waiting area and watched our plane on the big boards as Edward fiddled with my hair. "So what will we do in London?" I asked shuffling around to face him. "Well, there's all the sites; Big Ben, London Eye, the tower of London, the west end… Bella are you listening to me?"

"Ummm" in truth I'd been lost in his liquid gold eyes again, I really could see all the way to his soul through them "errr… the west end and something about an eye" I said hopefully. "Very good" Edward said kissing me on the nose, "and I think it's our plane now." We walked in companionable silence, I thought sometimes silence could speak as loud as words, hand in hand. I glared at a few people who looked a bit too interested in Edward and he chuckled and whispered in my ear "did I mention how adorable you are when you're jealous? Anyway you, Bella are the only girl who has ever touched my heart and I gave it to you long ago" I smiled up at him and we stopped to kiss making the girl stood ogling glare at me.

We passed easily through passport control and were soon sitting on the plane, "how long will it take to get to london?" I asked "about 8 hours" he replied as he skimmed our linked fingers across his cheek and smiled. I sat back in my seat and yawned; I hadn't had much sleep last night, my lips had been too busy. It had been one of those rare nights when Edward had relaxed his careful rules for our physical relationship slightly. Edward began lightly stroking my cheek as i drifted off to sleep.


	2. Trains

I woke up 4 and a half hours into the journey but at first I just lay there with my eyes closed listening to the humming and whirring of the aeroplane. Then I opened my eyes and stared into two deep shimmering pools of topaz as every thought in my head dissolved. "Did you have a good sleep?" Edward's cool breath blew in my face. It was all I could do to smile and nod, "and you, did you have a good time watching me sleep?" I asked too dazzled to be sarcastic. "Wonderful" Edward replied dreamily, "what did I say" I asked warily, only just noticing there was a man sitting on the other side of Edward- how embarrassing could this be? "You said my name a lot as usual and that you love me. There was also something about aeroplanes and bees." Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile; I smiled dimly back unable to recall the dream. "Well I don't remember dreaming about bees" I frowned. Edward smoothed the frown away with his finger, "so what are you going to do now? Do you want to listen to my ipod? Alice said she put my CD on it." Edward produced the slim white object and offered me the headphones "and I have Wuthering Heights, although I can't imagine why you'd possibly need to read it again- you must know it of by heart by now." I smiled and held my hand to my heart "1801- I have just returned from a visit to my landlord—the solitary neighbour that I shall be troubled with." I recited the first line of the book grinning at his amused expression, "We'll have to get you some new books whilst we're in London." I plugged the earphones into my ears and instantly felt warm and content as the rich melody that made up Esme's favourite filled my ears, I took Wuthering Heights from Edward and began to read. '1801- I have just returned…'

******************************************

"My love, we're about to land" I pulled myself out of Wuthering Heights and looked outside the window. Below me was a dark patchwork quilt of fields and trees; and small clusters of lights. I saw the grey long narrow strip of the runway and the lights of the terminal buildings. I held Edwards hand as we began to descend, this was the only part of flying I didn't feel completely comfortable with. I closed my eyes tightly as we began nearing the ground; Edward stroked the back of my hand in soothing circles. I felt the jolt of the plane hitting the tarmac and the roaring of the wind around the plane. We rushed along the runway and slowed; I opened my eyes and looked out at England. It was a grey, rainy day, the sun was just coming up, a fine mist hung around but I was excited. I jumped up and willed all the milling people to move faster and get off the plane. Edward smiled at my impatience and pulled me down onto his lap. "Patience is a virtue" he told me "well it's a virtue I don't seem to posses then" I replied. In what seemed like forever the way was finally clear enough for us to leave. I stepped out on the stairs to leave the plane and the wind whipped my hair around my face, we walked across the ground to the airport building and entered. I groaned as an enormous queue met my eyes; passport control. I could see a big barrier with UK Border written across it, so if that was the UK border which country were we in now? "I am afraid patience is a virtue that you may have to acquire" Edward said softly. Finally we were through; we went in search of the carousels to reclaim our luggage. Soon we were out of the airport and in search of our train, Edward checked Alice's envelope- we had two tickets on a train into Kings Cross St. Pancras. We found the platform and the waiting train, I climbed on board and sat down whilst Edward went to get us (me) a hot chocolate. I took of my jacket and tried to get comfortable on the squashy seats, Edward returned and sat down next to me and handed me the polystyrene cup of hot chocolate, and I smiled up at him. Edward pulled a stray piece of hair back and tucked it behind my ear, his fingers trailing along my cheek and across my neck. My heart stuttered at his touch, and I leaned towards him, Edward bent his head and our lips met; my heart beat furiously as the blood pounded in my head. ; I reckoned I had about 15 seconds before he would start to pull away; I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His lips so alive and caring seconds ago turned to unresponsive stone as he gently pulled away "You know why Bella." He said his eyes full of a desperate aching longing that I knew was in mine too, "soon" I whispered and hugged him to myself. "Soon" Edward repeated, with a complex twist of emotions in his voice, some so subtle that I barely caught them, his words full of sadness, longing, eagerness, frustration, anger, passion and most overwhelmingly of love.

I felt sad that my being even this close to him, caused him unimaginable pain, he could never let his instincts rule, every fibre of his being had to remember to be gentle, to remind him that he loved me and not to kill me- 'to control the monster within' as Edward put it. But I knew that even if the 'monster,' and I never believed that Edward was a monster, escaped I would still love him as unconditionally and completely as I did now. "I love you" I told him, "my heart is yours" he replied "I hope you're looking after it well" he teased. I smiled, sipped at my hot chocolate and looked out of the window. 20 minutes later we arrived at Kings Cross St. Pancras, "so good they named it twice" I said absentmindedly looking at the giant statue of two figures embracing. Edward slid his arm around my waist and steered me out on to the streets of London. It was so busy, everyone rushing around with somewhere to go, the car horns beeping and the red buses going past. It was very different to Forks, different to Phoenix even- as in Phoenix the sun always shone. But the city was so alive, so vibrant, I caught the chattering voices of people as they walked past, mainly English, but there were several other languages around. Edward hailed a cab and gave the address of our hotel to the cabbie.

The hotel looked very posh, I tried not to think about how much this week was going to cost. Edward seeing my expression and not needing to read my mind to know what I was thinking steered me inside. He gave the name Cullen to reception and we were given a key to a suite at the top. I started heading towards the stairs until Edward caught me round the waist; "we're on the top floor- at your speed we'd take hours to get there" I scowled at him and turned to the waiting lift. I jumped in as the doors closed, with Edward on the other side. I frowned more deeply, I wasn't really annoyed at him, and now he'd have the satisfaction of beating me to the top as I was sure vampire speed would beat the lift any day. "Floor 8. Going down" I exited the lift and looked around; sure enough Edward was standing outside our door spinning the key round his little finger. "You win" I said lamely, he chuckled and smiled his beautiful heartbreaking smile. Edward turned and unlocked the door "welcome my fiance" I scowled and shuddered at the word, "to your home for the next week." He pushed open the door and I stepped inside.


	3. Hotel rooms

A/n: heya thanks to everyone who reviewed/ added me to faves. Please read and review- it makes me vvv happy lol. I forgot to do authors notes on my last two chapters- oops. So btw I am a Londoner so I use English spelling and etc. and that's why I decided Edward Cullen had to come to London :). Unfortunately Stephenie Meyer owns all the amazing characters. Please read and review and enjoy. xxxxxxxxx (btw I actually have no idea wth the inside of a Mayfair hotel looks like as you need to be rich to have ever stayed there + what would be the point as I live in london) anyway enough with the rambling……..

* * *

The room was completely over the top, very luxurious and extortionate. Edward took my hand and my heart beat faster at his touch; in the corner stood an iron wrought four poster bed and on the other side a wide window gave a spectacular view of London. Edward wound his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. "So does it meet Mrs. Cullen-to-be's expectations?" he asked playfully. I thrilled to the new name- there may be some perks to being his wife. I looked at the bed again, yes there definitely would be some good points, I smiled and my heart beat faster in anticipation of our wedding night. "Do you want a human minute?" Edward asked silkily, "yes" I replied peeling off my coat and loosening my hair from its ponytail. I turned back to him and Edward was already holding my wash bag and dressing gown. I took them smiling and headed for the bathroom.

I decided, for once, to have a bath, and as the warm water filled the tub. I brushed my hair and teeth. Suddenly I was too impatient to wait for the bath to fill and climbed in. I poured some bubble-bath and sat back in the warm relaxing water. I looked hazily at the tiling on the walls- bright beaming suns. Suddenly my mind was filled by my own personal sun, smiling and happy- how he'd been before... before I'd hurt him with unimaginable pain. Saying goodbye to Jacob was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. I remembered the pain of that day; the pain inflicted and suffered the tears and the resolution; never to hurt Jacob or my Edward again. Jacob was still missing, running away from him life, his hurt, himself. But this week was to be special, a week of me and Edward- to just be together as we would be forever. I was determined to banish the thought of my werewolf once best friend.

I must have drifted off to sleep as the next thing I heard was the gentle tapping on the door and Edward's soft voice calling me out of my wolfy dreams. The water around me was going cold and most of the bubbles had disappeared. I pulled myself out of the bath and wrapped a big white fluffy towel around me; I dried myself and slipped into the dressing gown. I exited the bathroom and stepped into Edwards arms, he wiped my wet hair off my face and stroked my cheek. Suddenly the sun came bursting through the grey rain clouds and lit up my beloveds face. We stood wrapped in each others embrace, him sparkling and me burning inside from his icy touch. I looked at his face, drawn to it like a moth to light, his skin never ceased to amaze me; completely smooth yet it glittered, sparkled and dazzled as if it was encrusted with diamonds. I stared up at him and he looked deep into me, I don't know how long we stood there entwined, each locked in the others arms and gaze. His topaz eyes weren't something I could ever drink my fill of, when the sun disappeared inside the clouds again and the sparkle left his skin he spoke softly "would you like to inspect what torture Alice has packed for you and pick out some appropriate attire." Uh-oh. I let Alice pack for me. Big mistake.

I walked hesitantly over to my suitcase and unzipped it. I pulled out piles of expensive clothes and groaned, trust Alice to go over the top. Again. Luckily she had packed a couple of pairs of jeans, I tried not to look at the label and wonder how many weeks work at the Newton's camping store it would take me to earn enough for just one leg of the jeans. I looked at the tops and picked out the nicer ones. Actually they weren't too bad; Alice could have done worse. Apart from the hideous price and the quantity- she must be expecting me to change every 5 minutes. There were only a few that I would never wear in a million years. Edward held up a _**very **_skimpy nightdress, "I think Alice has done a good job" he said flashing his crooked smile. I rolled my eyes "so what would be appropriate attire? Where are we going?"  
"I have heard that the best way to see London is via the London eye"  
"Okay, wow- that should be really good" I had just finished dressing when there was a knock on the door, Edward left off from brushing my hair and opened it, there stood a woman with short brown hair and blue rimmed glasses and a younger girl with a clipboard who was taking notes, "hello I am the manager of the hotel, my name is Laura- May and this is Florianne who is here on work exprerience. We came to see if everything is to your expectations and to let you know that this week we have several girls completing work exprience around the hotel."  
"Thank-you, everything is wonderful" Edward replied smoothly "if you'll excuse us we are just going out." He passed me my coat and we said goodbye to Laura-May and Florianne and headed back out on to the busy bustling streets of London.

a/n: Other ppl i know and who want a part in this I WILL give u one when i've worked out where u are going- i havent forgotten u :) btw i think i messed up all the time differences a bit so im a bit confuzzeled so lets just say at the moment as edward nand bella leave its early evening. pls give me ideas of places to end them and REVIEW!!!! xxxxxxxxxxx


	4. The Eye of London

a/n;; I really should update more often, but I have been revising for end of years  and its been far to sunny to stay indoors- I know I'm shocked too- I live in London England and its SUNNY!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! All characters are SM except Caroline and Michelle oh and Flo and Lmay from previous chapter…so on with the story…

"Good afternoon, I would like to buy two tickets for the London Eye" Edward spoke silkily, dazzling the poor girl behind the till, Caroline her name badge read. "Oh… okay" she said unsteadily, tapping the onscreen display hazily. After a couple of tries and a few crumpled tickets, she got it right and the machine accepted Edward's card. I closed my eyes at the prices and tried to think things that didn't concern how much Edward would spend on me this week. Edward chuckled at me, he knew me too well, and took my hand, "come on my love we have a 'flight' to catch." Flight was what the London eye had named its trips, to me it sounded a little grand, as from where I was standing it looked like a giant Ferris wheel, but looking at the signs it was going to take an hour to go on a full 'flight'.

We approached the barrier and handed over our tickets, I watched the arriving people get out of their bubble- it continued to glide towards us, Edward and I stepped in, about 11 other people got in as well. The bubble was entirely transparent excluding the floor but very large. I stood looking out over London watching the sun set over the many buildings, roads, cars but there were patches of green trees and grass. With Edwards arm round my waist I felt very secure and smiled up at his chin. Edward bent down and pressed his icy lips to the edge of my jaw. The millennium dome looked like it was on fire as the sun gently dipped down out of sight. Lights were gradually coming on all over London as the street lights began glowing gently and attractions were illuminated; London began to glitter and glow.

I looked down at the Thames now far below us and watched the boats chug up and down. Edward was pointing out the famous monuments "and just over there Carlisle started the Great Fire of London; he was working in a bakery then- he's always felt so guilty for that…and that's the Tower of London…"

All too soon we began approaching the end of our 'flight' we were told by overhead announcement to smile for the camera, Edward hugged me closer and smiled crookedly down at me, I smiled back up dazzled as the camera flash went. We had reached the end of the wheel and the doors were about to open. "Crap!! I dropped £2" a teenage girl was scrabbling on the floor searching for her lost coin. "Come on Michelle, we have to get off" her friends were now on the floor too searching in vain for the coin. "I need it to get the bus back- I don't have my oyster!" Michelle complained looking worried. "Do you think we should give them a hand?" Edward whispered in my ear "what are you going to do?" I asked back puzzled. "Watch…" Edward replied silkily, he stepped forward and knelt on the ground and pulled a £2 out of his pocket, Edward stood up and said to the girls still scrabbling on the floor "Have any of you ladies lost a £2 coin? I found one on the floor"

"Me!" said Michelle gratefully, Edward handed it to her "thank you so much!" she gushed staring at the beautiful boy in front of her; I eyed her carefully, that was _my _beautiful boy. The doors opened and everybody stepped out, Michelle still thanking Edward profusely. "No problem" Edward said as we walked away. "Edward Cullen, you did not find that two pound on the floor, you took one from your pocket!" I accused "well, she really did need it to get home- she hadn't got her oyster card"

"And what exactly is an oyster card?"

"According to Michelle's mind, it gives children free travel on buses and tubes. That view of London was very nice don't you think?"

"Yeah…it was very beautiful"

"Do you think that we should get our picture on a mouse mat or a key ring or maybe get a mug for Esme?" Edward was steering me over to where the picture that had been taken a few minutes ago was on a screen next to an array of objects that you could get it printed upon.

I looked up at the picture and once again felt utterly insignificant to the godlike boy that stood with his arms around me; it was like looking at a broken shack next to the most beautiful house ever. I now looked at the expressions mirrored on our faces- how can I be this lucky? I was the outrageously lucky winner; Edward Cullen, the most beautiful kind and selfless boy ever loved me! He looked at me with an expression of devotion and love and I could forget how plain I was and how I really didn't deserve him, because I loved him and he loved me. 'Love' wasn't a big enough word to express the quantity of emotion that I felt for him but every time I said it, every time I looked at him, I tried to convey how much he meant to me.

"I think Esme would love a mug with our mugs on it!"

I groaned, "That was awful…but I suppose Esme would." We approached the desk and waited for the picture to print onto a mug.

"So where are we headed now?" I asked the love of my life and hopefully existence.

a/n;; so what did you think??? Please review and give me ideas 


	5. Thoughts

Lying in bed much later after the meal in Pizza Express, I thought over my first day in London, the spectacular view over the bustling busy beautiful city through the bubble of the London eye. After a pizza in pizza express I was well fed, and we came back to the hotel. Edward had just gone to feed. I yearned for him to come back- I never felt complete without him by my side. When, on my disastrous 18th birthday the love of my life left me and threw the heart I gave to him back to me in shreds I was broken. Broken beyond repair. Until one boy's warmth and friendship helped to gradually stick it back together, until Edward returned and he held my heart in his hands and I was whole again. That's how it was now- yearning to be whole again, not in the desolate empty way as when he left, but in a quiet way- like not realising you're holding your breath until you let it go. Not realising you aren't complete until he comes and completes you. Not realising you're in pain until it stops.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Edwards's silky voice came from right above me and in the next second I was wrapped in his arms completely and utterly whole and complete. "The way I love you" I replied simply. "So was I" Edward told me and his lips were at mine and nothing else mattered.

a/n Sorry its so short, I'm not supposed to be on the computer now and I'm just setting everything up for the next chapter where they're going to London zoo!!! That's where I'm going tomorrow on a school tripso excited!!!!!!!!! Thanks for your lovely reviews, they mean a lot, and for the ideas which I am thinking about…. Please review xxxxxxxxx


	6. London Zoo

a/n I don't *sniff* own Edward or Bella and nor do I own London zoo  but I can keep dreaming 

please read and review xxxx

I woke up the next morning after drifting slowly to sleep to the gentle humming of my lullaby, "come on sleepyhead… today we're going to the zoo!" Edward coaxed me out of bed. "Mmm" I murmured sleepily as I sat up and looked blearily at the end of the bed where I could just see Edward standing at the end "ahhhh" I shrieked as he drew back the curtains and the light of day shone in and hid under the duvet. Suddenly I was no longer wrapped in the warm duvet but in two cold arms. I shivered and immediately was back in the duvet but still in his arms. "Good morning sleeping beauty, did you sleep well?" he asked. "Yes and how was watching me sleep?" I asked sarcastically "as rewarding as ever" he said mysteriously "now you really must get dressed- we have a zoo to visit."

********************************************************

We stood in the queue waiting for our turn to buy tickets and watched about a hundred school girls walk in, they were all wearing a stripy skirt and shirt ensemble with a purple blazer that would have made Alice scream. "I think Alice and their uniform designer need to spend some quality time together" I told Edward and he smiled. "so what do you want to see first?" I opened my map which had a rather majestic lo0king tiger on the front and looked at the map. "Lets go like this" I traced a path through the zoo with my finger "alright" Edward said amicably as we came out the other side of the ticket booths and watched the purple school girls divide into groups. Some of them looked annoyed at the assigned group "that girl there, no there- the blonde one, she's upset that she isn't in her favourite teachers group" Edward told me smiling slightly, I looked at the girl who did have a disgruntled expression. Another girl was attempting to steal a small bear out of another girls bag; I looked at Edward alarmed "she's stealing that" I said hotly, "it's okay love, they're friends and she's going to give the bear back, its called toffee and the tall girls sister gave it to her to take to the zoo because 'he's never been before'" "awww" I said smiling "come on then, lets see these African birds."

We entered the African bird safari where you were actually inside their enclosure and I watched the birds skim around my head and dip into the water. Several sat atop great poles and surveyed the small space that they presided over. I snapped a few shots of them and then turned my camera on Edward, who promptly disappeared. "One of both of us then?" he was now standing with his arms around me "alright" I conceded knowing I would regret it later when I saw the picture; absolute perfection besides the ordinary plain girl. Edward put the camera on one end of the bridge and we stood at the other, the flash went and the moment was immortalised.

We left the birds to swoop, glide and sing and came to the bearded pigs. No one stopped here for very long, so I gave them a good look and read all the information about them. They were really very ugly, a big scruffy beard (hence the name) and several warts. I looked at the map and coming up next was the lions. "Edward, you have to promise me that you'll be on your best behaviour around the lions and you mustn't get peckish…" I teased him. "Don't worry my love, if I get peckish- you are by far the tastiest thing around so I think the lions will be very safe…but unfortunately you wont be" Edward whispered seductively in my ear, I shivered though not from the cold of his icy arms pressed around me.

The lions looked pretty bored really, he was just sitting there sleeping, but apparently they spend a lot of time taking forty winks so he must have been enjoying his time. There was a raised platform for the lions to sit on and survey their 'lands' which was some shrubby land and a big pond. "That lion is dreaming that he's flying" Edward said as though that was something people said normally. "WHAT! You can hear animals' thoughts too??" "Well yeah, most of them are pretty boring and some animals don't 'think' exactly- more they smell and hear things and have impressions in their minds. But right now that lion is definitely dreaming of flying" Edward replied smiling. "Wow" I said, Edward never ceased to amaze me.

We looked at the monkeys where the blonde girl who wasn't in her favourite teachers group and the teddy stealer and a couple of other girls were laughing and awwwing at the monkeys. They were very sweet, one of the monkeys was fighting its brother and the mother was trying to get in between and then started hugging the smallest monkey.

Near the 'bugs house' there was an enormous heap of dung (statue) with two dung beetles presiding over it. I smiled and took a picture of it and we went inside 'bugs'. Every single kind of bug was represented, from the creepiest crawlies to pretty clown fish. There was confusingly a fish section in the bug house, I'm not quite sure why but the clown fish was straight out of 'finding nemo' and I found dory in a tank nearby. "Did you know 'nemo' is Latin for no-one?" Edward asked interestedly "so it's really finding no-one." I shook my head at him, absorbed in watching the fish swim in and out of the coral.

We walked over swinging our linked hands like toddlers and wandered over to the 'butterfly paradise' it really was beautiful. The butterflies fluttered around landing and displaying brightly and beautifully coloured wings and setting off again to fly around. We sat down on a little bench and I watched in fascination as a large butterfly landed next to me on a nearby leaf. I sat there poised with my camera- the minute the butterfly opened its wings ready to snap a shot. Suddenly it opened its wings and the beautiful bright, bright aquamarine blue shone out at me. I took the picture and it fluttered away. It was very warm in the 'paradise' and quite crowded, several purple school girls were once again there- we kept seeing each other- it was definitely the teddy stealer and her friend with curly hair. Exclamations of awe and wonder were all around but the noise began fading out as I stared into Edwards eyes again. "Bella" Edward said softly, "earth calling Bella, are you reading me?" "mhmm" I said vaguely still lost in his eyes. "Come on my love, we still have so much to see" I resurfaced and noticed several people now staring at Edward instead of the butterflies. "yes" I growled quietly "we are going now"

"I have mentioned how adorable you are when you're jealous?"

"Several times" I replied slightly mollified at being called adorable.

**************************************************************

A couple of hours and many animals later it was lunchtime- for me at least. We went to the café and I ate a sandwich and then we visited the gift shop. I found a picture of a wolf- chocolate brown just like my Jacob. Whilst Edward was other wised absorbed with the animal photography books I bought the framed picture and a few magnets for my family. Edwards had a picture of an orang-utan stretching his arms with the caption "I love you this much" and a peacock displaying its feathers with the caption "does my bum look big in this?" for Alice. Edward, typically, had bought a beautiful model of an elephant which looking at it definitely hadn't come cheap. I sighed and said it was beautiful- it really was, I just found it irksome when he spent money on me.

Most of the purple school girls had bought masks and were parading around eating their pack lunches on the floor. There were other schools there but the purple one was easily recognisable as how many schools wore purple? I asked Edward if the bear stealer had returned it yet. She had, but Toffee's owner had now lost her, I looked at the tall girl's expression and wondered why a small bear meant so much to a 14 year old. I asked Edward, "it was a present" he explained "from her little sister and she'll be really annoyed she lost it." "Ah" I said feelingly.

A few animals later we saw the otters- I love otters and these were especially cute. There were about 12 sleek and shiny otters running all over the place and playing and mock fighting. I took a video on my camera on them and stood watching their carefree antics for a while until Edward reminded me that the zoo did actually have to close.

**********************************************************************

After a wonderful day journeying around the world whilst keeping to the confines of London Zoo where I had seen many beautiful and graceful animals we began heading back to the hotel. Every day, no matter how beautiful had to end. Well actually it wasn't a particularly 'beautiful' day- the weather had been grey and drizzly at best but without the cloud cover Edward could never have left the hotel and the things you do in the day make it beautiful and as I lay my head on Edward shoulder and he peacefully stroked my hair I couldn't imagine a more perfect day.

a/n purleeeaaase review : ) the zoo was great- the whole day is based on my day to the zoo last fri and the group of purple school girls is me and my friends xxxxxxx


	7. Tate Modern, St Paul's, Laughter & Rain

A/n: Heyy guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long- I've had end of years and a music exam and there's been a heat wave in Britain which has been great. Unfortunately as much as I would like to I don't own Edward or Bella, Stephenie Meyer holds that wonderful privilege. Please review, I'm not sure whether to carry it on or just send them back home to America.

We walked along Millennium Bridge in companionable silence, I stared around at the famous sights either side of me, Tower Bridge, the strange gherkin shaped building, I could see canary wharf somewhere in the distance and so many bridges crossing the great river Thames that teemed with life; boats hustled up and down, tour boats and life boats and pleasure boats. The skyline was dominated by tall buildings and offices. Behind me was St. Paul's cathedral which we were visiting later, but now we were going to the Tate Modern. "This bridge was nicknamed 'wobbly bridge' when it was first opened because people felt it swaying when they walked on it, but they closed it and repaired it" Edward told me swinging our linked hands between us.

We entered the gallery, into the giant turbine hall, where there was an enormous crack running the full length of the hall, it started of as a tiny slither and ended with an enormous divide in the floor. Being me I managed to fall into it, honestly the little kids were jumping over it easily and there was me tripping into the crack and getting my foot stuck. "Come on my love" Edward picked me up and we headed to the art. I spent hours gazing into the paintings trying to understand how some of them were art, I mean there was a giant Matisse that claimed to be a snail but all it was, was coloured squares stuck on a page. I mean anyone could have done it, but because Matisse was famous it is worth millions. I noticed Edward staring at a picture of pain, anguish and suffering, a tortured angel stared at me and I recognised those eyes, eyes that I could spend an eternity staring into and never tire of gazing deep inside, "Edward…" I said, "Edward did you…" I looked at the artists name on the side "Edmund Cellun" I said softly, "you painted this" I said incredulously, it was so real, the pain in the eyes and the sense of loneliness, of loss was so vivid, so painful to see in the eyes of one I loved so much. It was entitled 'a self portrait of the monster within' 1999. "Edward, when will you see yourself for who you really are; an angel, the purest, kindest angel. Never a monster" "I honestly do not deserve you" he replied softly kissing my hair and pulling me close. We walked on to the next painting; I wanted to leave the pain in Edward's paintings eyes behind. The next painting had a similar style to the last, but it was a sleeping figure in a dark room, a room I recognised, "that's me" I said softly, I looked into the painting and felt the love he was trying to express through art warm me. This was entitled 'Sleeping Beauty' the sleeping girl, me, was far prettier than I was. My bedroom window was open and the curtain blowing gently as if Edward had just entered or left. I smiled up at Edward "you never said" I accused him. "I have so many more back home" he replied, but you're probably able to spot the themes from these. Before you lit up my life my paintings were bleak and hopeless there was no point to my life but now you beautiful angel have brought meaning and hope and light to my existence. I love you." "As I know you know but I just want to make sure you know; I love you too" I said then burst into giggles at my convoluted sentence, Edward began laughing too; we stood there shaking from our steadily growing. In that moment, there was nothing separating us, just two teenagers laughing and in love. We were just that normal couple that can't see any one else when they're with the other.

We got chucked out of the Tate- we were making too much noise. We ran together, light hearted and free across millennium bridge. I had never really seen Edward like this, completely removed from his burden of being a vampire, to be utterly in love and human. We ran up the stairs to St. Paul's and tried to keep quiet but we were still sniggering as we entered the stillness and quietness of the cathedral. "Can we go to the top? Right to the very top?" "Last one there's a rotten egg" Edward replied as he dragged me to the stairs in the corner. Round and round and round we ran, up and up and up. We reached the whispering gallery where we whispered our undying love and listened as the whisper ran round and round the room. And then we were off again running, running, running. Exhilarated and out of breath we reached the next stage of the climb the 'stone gallery' we were on the outside of the dome now and could see for miles around but we weren't stopping for long, "wait" I laughed as Edward wanted to carry on now to go to the golden gallery- the very top of St. Paul's. I caught my breath and we started running again, to the top. We stood on the golden gallery the wind blowing my hair in Edwards face and there was hardly anyone here as it was just beginning to rain. I literally felt on top of the world, I spread my arms wide and had a titanic moment and I felt invincible. The view was incredible, the city of London spread beneath us, I could see for miles and miles, a great sea of buildings and parks and roads lay beneath us with the Thames snaking through. I took many pictures and as the rain began to pour earnestly Edward coaxed me inside and I realised how many steps we now had to go down and how hungry I was. We were the last people to go down so Edward swung me up into his arms and we began to descend. He moaned softly as he smelt my rain dampened hair but continued with his light heartedness.

We reached the ground floor of the cathedral and decided to wait for the rain to stop by having a look around. The art and the sculptures were amazing and there was a quiet sense reserved only for churches that God was here.

Later as the rain didn't seem like stopping we made a dash to the bus stop and made our rambling way back to the hotel. We were utterly soaked by the time we made it back to our room, but it didn't matter. Nothing could ever matter when I was with Edward. The rain couldn't touch us as we ran up to the hotel. We fumbled with the keys to the room and fell in. Today had been pretty much perfect.

a/n; please review, it makes me feel very special  I hope to update soon, when they visit the globe and I'm planning on doing a London dungeon chapter- but I haven't actually been so I'll have to ask some friends. REVIEW xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Romeo & Juliet

a/n: Sorry for the delay. I really must update more often. Please review and tell me what you think… thank-you so much if you have reviewed- they make my day- especially Yeme- who is always pestering me to write- look I am now, lysm.

EPOV

I slipped back through the window, my hair wet with droplets of rain that I shook out as I stood watching my angel sleeping peacefully. Her brow creased a little as she groped next for her searching… I was there in a flash holding her hand an smoothing the line from her forehead, Bella mumbled a little and whispered "I love you" into my shoulder. "As I love you" I replied smiling at the words that I could never say enough, never convey the depth of my emotion to this fragile little girl. I thought about how she would not be quite so fragile very soon and how soon the happiest day of my life was. The sleeping angel that I held in my arms was to be my wife. Not Mike, Eric, Tyler or even that dog Jacob's, my wife, my Bella, my world, she just didn't grasp at how euphoric I was that she loved me and wanted to be my wife. Well I was certain she would love being my wife even if she wasn't wholly sure of it now. There were certain things that she would definitely love…and as much as I was dreading the wedding night, I wished it were tonight with an urgency that was overwhelming, our guidelines were becoming less and less distinct with each passing night.

I watched the sun rise lighting the sky in a blaze of red and orange, it cast a soft golden glow over the skyline, it was still fairly quiet in the city, the rest of the world had not yet risen to live out another day. Bella mumbled another name and I froze, instantly tense, _Jacob, _that name brought the most human of emotions along with it, _jealous. _"Jake, come back, I need to see you smile, JACOB!" the pain in her voice sent shards of glass through me but the last word had almost been a shout and Bella had awoken eyes searching franticly. They met mine and infinitesimally looked disappointed as though they had been looking for coal black eyes not gold. But she instantly brightened, mentally shaking the last remnants of her dream, and leaning forward lips searching. I bent and gave her what she wanted, feeling the warmth and softness of her lips, but she pulled away. Always so perceptive, my Bella, "what's wrong?" she asked softly her brown eyes gazing into me with love, acceptance, worry and so much more, my jealously and inhibitions melted and I dipped my head back down to hers and kissed her properly and passionately. "Absolutely nothing" I murmured against her collarbone, "mmm" she replied distantly, I chuckled for I knew she had probably forgotten the question. I extricated my self from her limbs that we had managed get tangled up in and moved away from the source of the most difficult of temptations. I wanted to stay and kiss her harder and much longer but I was a vampire and she human. It was so easy to forget in her presence that I was the most dangerous of killing machines, but I mustn't ever forget that because then I would lose her. And love, life, meaning would be over.

"So don't you want to know what the itinerary is for today?" to distract myself from the beating heart and beautiful flush on her cheeks. "Alright…what are we doing today Romeo?" she asked dutifully, "well my Juliet, we are in fact going to see the greatest of Shakespeare's tragedies _Romeo et Juliet _at the globe theatre no less" Bella's face broke into a smile and she began pushing away the duvet and stretching. "We're also going to take a cruise down the Thames."

Forty- five minutes later we were sitting on deck watching the waterfront pass by, well I was; Bella was fiddling with her hair. "Renee always had a knack" she said absently as I assured her hair looked wonderful. "No, I'm trying to do a French plait" raking through her hair angrily as she failed again to make the plait as perfect as she wanted. "turn round" I said and began combing my fingers through her soft, mahogany tresses, I picked out three sections at the top of her head an deftly began intertwining them to form the perfect French plait down the back of her head, and tied it off with a red ribbon. "When did you learn to plait?"

"well hanging around with Alice for decades you can't help but learn, she practised mercilessly on Rosalie until she had it perfect and then on a wig on herself as she says you can't be a girl and not know how to French plait your own hair. She was bitterly disappointed her own hair was too short."

Bella chuckled softly at Alice and ran her fingers surreptitiously over the line of the plait, "well it would be nice to find one thing you weren't better than everyone else at" she said defensively. I smiled down at her and began telling her about the landmarks around us.

We got of the boat and made our way down the embankment towards the globe, fingers entwined and hands swinging. It was an overcast day, but a soft glow filtered down through the trees, bathing everything in a golden hue of light. We joined the queue into the globe and I showed the ticket collector our tickets, they were for good seats, I wouldn't leave Bella to stand in the pit for 3 hours. We made our way up to our seats and made ourselves comfortable as we waited for the play to begin.

I watched Bella's face just as much as the actors on stage, she was completely entranced by the fated lovers attempts to stay together, not realising how futile their actions were as their fate was plotted out by a writer who alone held the key to their happiness. As Paris fought Romeo, Bella's face contorted in pain, I bit down a growl of frustration at not being able to hear into her beautiful, silent mind, to find out what was troubling her so much. When Juliet awoke to find her lover dead and took her own life, the tears were falling thick and fast, trickling down her cheeks. I understood her sadness was not just for the lives and love of Romeo and Juliet but that this was the last thing we watched together before I took the most stupid of actions and left her. This film was before the time I left her in mind if not in body. "There never was a tale of more woe, than of Juliet and her Romeo" the actors took their place and bowed to a standing ovation. "I always think, I always hope, that this time, maybe this time they'll be together." Bella said quietly but I heard her, I could never miss the sound of her voice.

We journeyed back to the hotel and Bella decided to take a bath, I sat on the bed listening to her moving around and the soft sounds of clothes being pulled off and the gentle splash as she slid into the water. I pulled out a book to distract myself from my angel lying in the warm water only metres away. " 1801.—I have just returned from a visit to my landlord—the solitary neighbour that I shall be troubled with…" Wuthering Heights once again…


End file.
